Jordin Tootoo
'Jordin Tootoo '(born February 2, 1983) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player. He currently plays for the Nashville Predators in the National Hockey League (NHL). Personal Life Although born in Manitoba, Tootoo was raised in Rankin Inlet, Nunavut, by his mother, Rose, and father, Barney. His mother is of Ukrainian decent, while is father is an Inuk from Nunavut. Growing up in Rankin Inlet, his father taught him to skate and play hockey. It also allowed Tootoo to learn the traditional Inuit lifestyle, including hunting and camping. Jordin is the nephew of Manitoba Legislative Assembly Speaker, George Hickes, and the cousin of Nunavut MLA, Hunter Tootoo. Jordin's older brother, Terence, played for the Roanoke Express in the ECHL during the 2001 - 2002 season, and was named Express' Rookie of the Year. He also had a successful Junior career playing for the OCN Blizzard. Sadly, in August of 2002, Terence committed suicide in the wake of an arrest for drunk driving, at the age of 22. Being the first Inuit to play in the NHL, Jordin has become a role model for the youth in Nunavut. He briefly dated country music singer, Kellie Pickler, in 2007. Career Tootoo started playing Bantam AA Hockey in Spruce Grove, Alberta. The Brandon Wheat Kings selected him during the third round of the 1998 WHL Bantam Draft. He played for the Wheat Kings from 1999 to 2003. He was drafted 98th overall, becoming the Nashville Predators sixth choice, in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. He was the first player of Inuit decent to ever be drafted by an NHL team. Tootoo became the first Inuit-decent player to play in an NHL game when he played his first game for the Predators against the Anaheim Ducks on October 9, 2003. Tootoo recorded his first point in the NHL after getting an assist off a goal by Dan Hamhuis while playing against the St. Louis Blues on October 16, 2003. He scored his first NHL goal against the Atlanta Thrashers on October 23, 2003. He has earned two Gordie Howe Hat Tricks (one fight, one goal, and one assist in a single game). One was recorded on January 10, 2004, while the other was on December 8, 2007. Tootoo played for the Milwaukee Admirals during the 2004 - 2005 NHL Lockout. He also played between the Admirals and the Predators during the 2005 - 2006 season. On July 21, 2006, he was re-signed by the Predators to a two-year contract. Tootoo was suspended by the NHL for five games without pay on March 19, 2007, after hitting Dallas Stars defensemen, Stephane Robidas, with his glove during a game on March 17. Robidas suffered a concussion and was rendered unconscious. Accusations of "dirty play" were aimed at Tootoo. The same accusations were aimed at him once more after Tootoo the head of Daniel Winnik, of the Phoenix Coyotes, with his shoulder during a game on October 11, 2007. On January 31, 2008, the Predators re-signed Tootoo once more to another two-year extension. Tootoo scored his first playoff goal on April 10, 2008, while playing the Detroit Red Wings in Game 1 of the 2008 Western Conference Quarter Finals. Unfortunately, the Predators lost 3-1. On December 27, 2010, Tootoo voluntarily entered the NHL/NHLPA's Substance Abuse and Behavioral Health Program to receive treatment for an alcohol problem. He completed the program and returned to finish the season and compete in the 2011 Stanley Cup Playoffs. Tootoo's jersey number, "22", was selected as a play-on-words of his name. Career Statistics (GP = Games Played, G = Goals, A = Assists, Pts = Points, PIM = Penalites in Minutes, " - " = None) Category:Players Category:Roster